The Concrete Angel
by Starred
Summary: He couldn't take it anymore, the further he thought about it, the longer it hurt him, and sometimes he wished he was never born.


**Title: **The Concrete Angel

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Family, and Angst

**Summary: **He couldn't take it anymore, the further he thought about it, the longer it hurt him, and sometimes he wished he was never born.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Announcement: **Well I know I should have update 'What If ?' But this idea came when I was listening to 'Concrete Angel' By Martina McBride! But I have good news too. I almost finish my project, and chapter 3 is nearly done. I also want Neospice12 for beta-ing this one-shot

~.~.~

_****_She walks to school with the lunch_**  
><strong><em>She packed<em>**  
><strong><em>Nobody knows what she's<em>**  
><strong><em>Holding back<em>**  
><strong><em>Wearing the same dress<em>**  
><strong><em>She wore yesterday<em>**  
><strong><em>She hides the bruises with linen<em>**  
><strong><em>And lace<em>****_

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up." Reborn said while kicking Tsuna, creating a new bruise. Tsuna wakes up without saying anything as he's already used to the treatment. Reborn got out of the room while Tsuna started to get himself dressed. He got in front of the mirror looking at all of his bruises, a bitter smile coming to his face. He remembered how he got the bruises; while Reborn was 'training' him.

Some minutes pass, and he went down stairs to eat breakfast only to find that Reborn and Lambo ate it already...again.

"Tsu-kun, I'll make you more breakfast it seems that Reborn-chan and Lambo-chan ate it." His mother said moving to get back to cooking.

"No, I'm okay." Tsuna said while leaving not bothering to say anything else, after all they always did the same thing. Hayato and Takeshi didn't walk with him since they have got things to do. Takeshi got baseball practice, and Hayato was searching about UMAs. He didn't feel sad about it anymore as they always did the same thing.

_****_The teacher wonders but she_**  
><strong><em>Doesn't ask<em>**  
><strong><em>It's hard to see the pain<em>**  
><strong><em>Behind the mask<em>**  
><strong><em>Bearing the burden<em>**  
><strong><em>Of a secret storm<em>**  
><strong><em>Sometimes she wishes she was<em>**  
><strong><em>Never born<em>****_

Class was about to start and everyone was bullying him as usual, and he just didn't care anymore.

"Oi, stop bothering Juudaime!" Hayato exclaimed appearing beside Takeshi.

"Ha ha, it's not a nice thing to do." Takeshi said while laughing, but you could see a glean in his eyes.

Everyone immediately stopped and went back to talk to one another.

"Juudaime, do you want me to blow them up for you?" Hayato asked glaring at everyone while Takeshi was still smiling, but the glean was still in his eyes.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine." Tsuna said smiling brightly, though, it looked fake. Even so, Takeshi and Hayato nodded believing the smile and went to their seats when the teacher came in but not before noticing the bruises Tsuna had; they didn't ask knowing it was from his training with Reborn. They didn't notice the sad and bitter look Tsuna sent their way.

'_They don't seem to care about me anymore; they seem to care about me as, 'Vongola Decimo' and not, 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. Sometimes I wish I could just die,'_Tsuna thought with bitterness while looking out of the window.

_****_Through the wind and the rain_**  
><strong><em>She stands hard as a stone<em>**  
><strong><em>In her world that she can rise above<em>**  
><strong><em>But her dreams give her wings<em>**  
><strong><em>And she flies to a place where<em>**  
><strong><em>She's loved<em>**  
><strong><em>Concrete angel<em>****_

The day passed by quickly, and it was time to go home.

"Juudaime, I'm so sorry but I can't walk home with you today." Hayato apologized while he bowed, hitting his forehead in the process.

"Ha ha, I can't either I need to practice for the game that's coming up." Takeshi said while smiling widely at him.

"It's okay if you can't." Tsuna said with a fake smile on his face. Hayato and Takeshi smiled at him grateful as they left.

Tsuna looked at their backs blankly, and he then turned around heading home alone...again.

When he got home, he opened the door while mumbling a, 'I'm home' as he passed by the kitchen expecting his mother to greet him, but...she never did. He went to his room while he putting his head down.

_**_**Somebody cries in the middle**_  
><em><strong>Of the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>The neighbors hear, but they turn<strong>_  
><em><strong>Out the lights<strong>_  
><em><strong>A fragile soul caught in the hands<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of fate<strong>_  
><em><strong>When morning comes<strong>_  
><em><strong>It'll be too late<strong>_**_

When he got to his room, he found that Reborn was waiting for him.

"Dame-Tsuna hurry up change, I'm going to train you." Reborn commanded, his fedora shadowing his face.

"But we trained yesterday as well." Tsuna complained putting his bag to the side.

"Don't complain, the more you train the better since you are the next Vongola boss." Reborn said while petting Leon.

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE A MAFIA BOSS!" Tsuna yelled clearly mad, Reborn look at him sharply from under his fedora making Tsuna flinch.

"You have no say in this. You're going to be Vongola Decimo, and that's final." Reborn said coldly while glaring at him.

"Change and don't take long." Reborn said jumping out of the window.

Tsuna went to his closet and began to change looking at himself in the mirror knowing that he will get more bruises. However, while he was changing he made a decision.

Later, that day they found Sawada Tsunayoshi's dead body in his closet; he hung himself.

_**_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_  
><em><strong>An angel girl with an upturned face<strong>_  
><em><strong>A name is written on a polished rock<strong>_  
><em><strong>A broken heart that the world forgot<strong>_**_

"We all gathered here to say good-bye to a friend, a brother, and a son. Let him rest in peace. Amen." The priest said. Everyone was at Tsuna's funeral. All of them were sad, upset, and confused as to why he would kill himself. Even so, the person most destroyed by this was his mom. She was crying in her husband's chest. She was devastated.

"Why would Juudaime do something like that?" Hayato exclaimed while crying, Takeshi was also crying but was doing his best to comfort him, but he was just pushed to the side. All the guardians were present even Chrome with Chikusa and Ken were there! Hibari was wishing that he wasn't surrounded with their crowding but accepted it as this was a situation that called for it. Ryohei didn't talk at all, as silent tears rolled down his face while he held Lambo, who was crying loudly. All of them were dressed in black, there were no dry eyes. All of them were crying while some others had slightly wet eyes.

"I found a letter in his room." Reborn said appearing out of nowhere. Even he had slightly red eyes, showing signs of tears.

"Kid, did you open it yet?" Takeshi asked.

"No, I haven't." Reborn replied while opening the letter, he then began to read it:

_"Dear Everyone_

_If you're reading this letter, it means I'm dead. It's just that I couldn't live like that anymore. I didn't want to live a life that I didn't want. I never wanted to be Vongola Decimo, but no one listen to me. You all tried to push me to become the next boss. Never listening to me when I said that I didn't want to be a mafia boss. With that, it became worse when even my friends started to ignore me._

_When they started to care more about being my guardians more than being my friend, and when they turned their backs to me. I felt so betrayed. None of you understand me at all. You never cared about me. You all care about your positions as my guardians. Even when I said you could go, I wanted you to stay with me, notwithstanding when I gave you that fake smile. You all thought it was real. Sometimes I wish I was never born._

_Sincerely,_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

"How could we have been so blind that we never noticed!" Hayato exclaimed punching the ground. Everyone was shocked but Reborn was even more stunned, how could he never notice the usually bright smile on his student face had turned fake? He failed his student.

"He felt we abandoned him." Mukuro said understanding the feeling. Mukuro had taken Chrome's place as she couldn't bear the pain anymore, taking her place during the Priest's preaching.

They didn't notice a figure watching them with a sad smile while he disappeared completely.

~.~.~

**Author's Note: **Well, I hope you enjoy this~

Read and Review~

Cioa ciao!~


End file.
